criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Grapple With the Fortune
Grapple With the Fortune is a case featured in Criminal Case as the thirtieth case of the season. It is featured as the sixth and final case set in the Misty Isle district of Aurelia. Plot Upon discovering the map to the Dead Man's Crypt, the team headed off deep into the island's jungle to discover it. En route, Lydia and the player found the body of Callum's childhood friend, Dylan Hunter, impaled through the chest by a grappling hook. Dominic confirmed that the grappling hook killed Dylan, after it pierced his lungs and heart. After investigating the scene, they sadly found reason to suspect Callum for the crime along with strange man Maximillian Bentley and hunter Axel Cobrabacker. While the pair spoke about the case and Callum being a suspect, they were interrupted by Ruth who had discovered the tomb. Upon searching the tomb, the team suspected survivalist Brice Banner and explorer Henri Gatsby before also questioning Callum's mother, nurse Edna Cooper. Soon, the pair heard word that there had been an landslide on Misty Isle's mountain, which led them to interrogate suspects and uncover the last clues from the crumbling crypt. Soon the killer was uncovered as survivalist Brice Banner. Faced with the evidence, Brice broke down into tears and confessed the truth, explaining that he never wanted to kill his lover. He confessed that he had no choice since he had been receiving threatening letters telling him to silence Dylan. The threats also outlined that if Brice didn't do the crime, he would have to pay with his life. This led Brice to creep up to his friend and lover before he hurled the grappling hook at Dylan's chest, impaling him in the process. When Lydia asked who was threatening him, Brice told he didn’t know as the threats were anonymous. In court, Judge Rodriguez sentenced him to 8 years in jail for the murder of Dylan Hunter. The player with Silvano then interrogated Brice in prison who told them that he kept the photos from the threat in his bag that he left in the crypt. While the team found Brice's satchel, an ominous sound was heard before the crypt started to shake, causing Silvano and the player to flee the crypt before it collapsed and hid the crypt's true secrets for good. They then traced the photos to the jungle market where they found threats that, according to Victoria, came from Edna Cooper. Edna explained that she disapproved of Callum's choice of friends due to Dylan being gay. She then told them that she made Callum leave Misty Isle after she revealed her modus operandi to him. Following Edna's arrest, Brice was extradited back to Canada in order to complete his sentence. Lydia and the player soon searched for Callum on the mountain but they only found a vague map of Aurelia, the district of Pearl Coast circled. Worried for Callum, Chief Aleiso ordered the team to get ready to board a ship back to mainland Aurelia and find Callum among the district of yachts, strip clubs and nightclubs.... Summary Victim *'Dylan Hunter' (found with a grappling hook in his chest) Murder Weapon *'Grappling Hook' Killer *'Brice Banner' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats cactus *The suspect drinks moonshine *The suspect eats ration biscuits Profile *The suspect eats cactus *The suspect drinks moonshine Appearance *The suspect has a leech bite Profile *The suspect eats cactus *The suspect drinks moonshine *The suspect eats ration biscuits Appearance *The suspect has a leech bite Profile *The suspect eats cactus *The suspect drinks moonshine *The suspect eats ration biscuits Appearance *The suspect has a leech bite Profile *The suspect eats cactus *The suspect drinks moonshine *The suspect eats ration biscuits Appearance *The suspect has a leech bite Profile *The suspect eats cactus *The suspect drinks moonshine *The suspect eats ration biscuits Killer's Profile *The killer eats cactus. *The killer drinks moonshine. *The killer eats ration biscuits. *The killer has a leech bite. *The killer has brown eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Misty Isle Mountain. (Clues: Victim’s Body, Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Gear Necklace; New Suspect: Callum Cooper) *Inform Callum of Dylan’s death. (New Crime Scene: Jungle Market) *Investigate Jungle Market. (Clues: Fruit Basket, Fur Jacket, Bloody Medallion) *Examine Fruit Basket. (Result: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Receipt) *Analyze Receipt. (04:00:00; New Suspect: Maximillian Bentley) *Question Maximillian about the murder on the mountain. *Examine Fur Jacket. (Result: Arrow; New Suspect: Axel Cobrabacker) *Interrogate Axel about the crime. *Examine Bloody Medallion. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks moonshine) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats cactus) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Dead Man’s Crypt. (Clues: Torn Paper, Trekking Pole, Bloody Jewel) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Survival Guide; New Suspect: Brice Banner) *Question Brice about being in the crypt. (Attribute; Brice eats cactus and drinks moonshine) *Examine Trekking Pole. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Henri Gatsby) *Interrogate Henri about discovering the crypt. (Attribute: Henri drinks moonshine) *Examine Bloody Jewel. (Result: Grains) *Examine Grains. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats ration biscuits; New Crime Scene: Food Carts) *Investigate Food Carts. (Clue: Callum’s Backpack, Chest, Wallet) *Examine Callum’s Backpack. (Result: Letter) *Ask Callum about his previous relationship with Dylan. (Attribute: Callum eats cactus, drinks moonshine and eats ration biscuits) *Examine Chest. (Result: Brooch; New Suspect: Edna Cooper) *Ask Edna about Dylan’s murder. (Attribute: Edna eats cactus) *Examine Wallet. (Result: Photo) *Confront Maximillian about spying on the victim. (Attribute: Maximillian eats cactus and drinks moonshine) *Go to Chapter 3 . (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Misty Ledge. (Clue: Rock Pile, Faded Letter, Torn Photo, Smashed Device) *Examine Rock Pile. (Result: Rose) *Ask Brice about being in love with the victim. (Attribute: Brice eats ration biscuits) *Examine Faded Letter. (Result: Letter) *Confront Edna about ordering Dylan to stay away from Callum. (Attribute: Edna drinks moonshine and eats ration biscuits) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Old Photo) *Ask Axel about the bullying. (Attribute: Axel eats cactus, drinks moonshine and eats ration biscuits) *Examine Smashed Device. (Result: Smartwatch) *Confront Henri about being Olivia’s sister. (Attribute: Henri eats cactus and eats ration biscuits) *Investigate Ancient Statues. (Clues: Ancient Trunk, Bloody Handkerchief) *Examine Ancient Trunk. (Result: Leech) *Analyze Leech. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a leech bite) *Examine Bloody Handkerchief. (Result: Blood) *Analyse Blood. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to To Believe or Not… (6/6). (No stars) To Believe or Not... (6/6) *Speak to Brice in jail. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Dead Man’s Crypt. (Clue: Brown Satchel) *Examine Brown Satchel. (Result: Photos of Brice) *Investigate Jungle Market. (Clue: Food Cart) *Examine Food Cart. (Result: Death Threats) *Analyze Death Threats. (07:00:00) *Arrest Edna for ordering the murder. (Reward: 20,00 Coins) *Ask Lydia what’s wrong. (Reward: Jewelled Necklace) *Investigate Misty Isle Mountain. (Clue: Torn Map) *Examine Torn Map. (Result: Vague Map) *Analyze Vague Map. (05:00:00) *Move onto a new crime! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Aurelia Category:Misty Isle